


Last dance

by Monday_s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Horror, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто я труп, который ожидает, что с минуты на минуту в его глотку забьется мокрая земля и черви. Где-то внутри себя я уже принял смерть, мне нечего терять. Большое спасибо Mechanicsan за помощь с переводом песни. Бетинг: adfoxky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last dance

Впервые я вальсировал на выпускном в колледже, и тогда я чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. В те далекие студенческие годы все казалось для меня важным и значительным, и я старался подходить ко всему основательно – со всей внимательностью и строгостью, какие только мог найти в себе. К своему первому танцу я тоже подошел основательно. Сначала со мной танцевала моя мама, а после, постигнув азы, я сам часами топтался на месте до тех пор, пока у меня не отпала надобность считать вслух и смотреть на свои ноги. Мама тогда сказала, что жалеет о том, что не отдала меня в танцевальную школу, говорила, что у меня были бы все шансы стать прекрасным танцором. Не смотря на то, что у меня не самая выразительная внешность, я все же не обделен пластичностью, чувством ритма и хорошей памятью.  
  
Тогда, на выпускном балу, я не побоялся подойти к одной из самых красивых девчонок нашего курса – Лизе. Она была очаровательна в своем узком платье, которое выгодно подчеркивало все достоинства ее фигуры и оттеняло аристократическую бледность нежной кожи, тогда я боялся только того, что могу случайно наступить на длинный шлейф ее юбки, но все обошлось. Я до сих пор помню, как я, никому не известный паренек Вейлон Парк, которого чаще называли «вон тот придурок», подошел к ней, стоящей в кругу подружек и максимально беспечно пригласил ее на танец. Ее подружки звонко засмеялись, смотря на меня, она же улыбнулась той редкой улыбкой, какую девушка дарит не каждому мужчине.  
  
«Станцуешь со мной?» - примерно так я и сказал, без всяких нелепых обращений вроде «красотка», «киска» или «зайка», которые так любили использовать при общении с девчонками популярные в колледже парни. Я нравился девочкам из-за своей скромности, воспитанности и доброжелательности, а еще потому, что я был умным. Тогда, после выпускного бала, в местной газете нашего колледжа нас назвали самой красивой парой. Мы с Лизой вальсировали и после выпускного бала. На каждую годовщину нашей свадьбы я сдвигал к стенам всю мебель в гостиной, надевал смокинг и, после того, как мы выпивали по бокалу шампанского, я говорил ей всю ту же фразу, которая, казалось бы, стала решающей в наших отношениях:  
  
«Станцуешь со мной?».  
  
Она всегда соглашалась. Каждый раз, заливаясь румянцем, она протягивала мне свою аккуратную узкую ладошку, после чего мы выходили в центр комнаты и вальсировали. Однажды в нашем районе вырубили свет, но мы решили не изменять традициям, мы вдвоем напевали знакомую нам мелодию и танцевали в мягком золотистом свете восковых свечей.  
  
Все эти мелочи, из которых складывается наша жизнь, крепко заседают в нашей памяти, и я этому рад. Почему? Когда ты блуждаешь во тьме, только воспоминания о свете не дают тебе сойти с ума и отчаяться.  


 

_Когда я был еще мальчишкой, мама часто говорила:_  
 _«Женись сынок и увидишь, каким счастливым ты быть можешь»._  
 _Везде искал я, но никак не попадалась та, которую себе представил я,_  
 _Придется поискать еще, пока не встречу я ее._

  
  
Я блуждаю во тьме. Я пью тьму и дышу ею. Я напоминаю самому себе человека, которого похоронили заживо: мне хочется жить, но все мои попытки прорваться к небу бесплодны. Меня похоронили заживо в стенах Маунт Мэссив. Смысл в том, что я не один в своем гробу. Вы стоите в одиночестве во тьме, и тут разум доносит до вас одну мысль: «ты тут не один». Вам знакомо это чувство? Я же живу этим чувством.  
  
Старый радиоприемник, стоящий на столе, посылает мне привет из минувшего столетия. Резные узоры изрыты трещинами, когда-то блестящий лак облупился, динамик смят и раздроблен. Радиоприемник похож на вывернутый наизнанку смердящий труп, и он поет мне песни «Американского квартета». Радиоприемник хрипит, как мертвец со вспоротой глоткой и поврежденными голосовыми связками.  
  
В леденящей тьме, пропитанной разложением и острым запахом страха, мои вены согреваются только при мысли о прошлом. В своем гробу, на который набита потертая, испачканная в крови стальная табличка «Маунт Мэссив» я живу исключительно мыслями о прошлом.  
  
Страха во мне не осталось, не осталось и надежд. Я подобен сосуду, что до краев наполнен отчаянием и горькой иронией. Если бы эти чувства имели цвет и консистенцию, то они были бы подобны загустевшей черной крови с зеленым отливом. Мое лицо бесстрастно, и только покрасневшие глаза выдают мою изломанную суть, искусанную душу, выпотрошенную личность. Мои глаза остекленели, я почти не моргаю, я смотрю в бездну, надеясь, что она обратит на меня свое внимание. Просто я труп, который ожидает, что с минуты на минуту в его глотку забьется мокрая земля и черви. Где-то внутри себя я уже принял смерть, мне нечего терять.  
  
\- Станцуешь со мной? – раздается за моей спиной, и для меня звучит иронично. Холодная сталь заточки выписывает узоры на моей обнаженной спине. Если бы во мне было больше решимости, я бы попросил о смерти. Мне не нужно отвечать, мне даже не нужно решать – я просто плоть, у которой нет выбора. Просто плоть, которая скоро пойдет в утиль. Странно, но эта мысль успокаивает. Если суицид кажется мне приемлемым, то смерть - драгоценным даром. Я поднимаю голову и протягиваю руку, подавая ее тому, кто стал обличием истинного безумия. Эдди Глускин мог бы стать заботливым мужем и добрейшим отцом, если бы не его сумасшествие. Если бы Эдди был нормальным, то его сыновья всегда бы получали на Рождество то, что они страстно желают, а жена была бы окружена заботой и любовью. Если бы Эдди был нормальным, то его жена сказала бы ему что-то вроде: «Ты тот, кого я искала всю жизнь», что-то вроде: «Мы будем вместе до самой смерти» - и она бы не врала. Если бы только Эдди знал что такое нормальная жизнь, то его сыновья стали бы самыми воспитанными мальчиками, а жена была бы верной и добропорядочной, она бы боготворила его, как любая женщина боготворит того, кого любит всей душой. Но Эдди сумасшедший, и у него никогда не будет ни сыновей, ни доброй жены, ни спокойной жизни. Жизнь Эдди - это гамофилия, циркулярная пила, заточка и его изувеченная любовь. Сейчас смысл жизни Эдди Глускина сошелся на мне.  


 

_Мне нужна такая же, как та,_  
 _Что вышла за доброго, старого отца._  
 _Она была как жемчуг, была у папочки одна,_  
 _Хорошая, старомодная с искренним сердцем,_  
 _Которая будет любить лишь тебя._

  
  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня, дорогая, - говорит Эдди своим спокойным, глубоким, бархатным голосом. Он берет мою руку в свою, другой обнимает меня за талию. Я выпрямляю спину, и чуть сдавливаю пальцами ткань жилета на его плече. На моем лице – натянутая улыбка, я совершенно неискренен, но это никого не смущает. Эдди ведет. Шаг вправо, шаг назад, поворот, шаг влево. Над нами истекают кровью десятки подвешенных за ноги и шеи трупов. «Американский квартет» надрывно пропускает свои древние песни сквозь решето сломанного микрофона, как через мясорубку. По моей спине течет чья-то загустевшая, остывшая кровь, босые ноги давят вывалившиеся потроха и в воздухе разливается трупная вонь.  
  
\- Твой наряд великолепен, - говорит Эдди, и проводит ладонью по складкам платья. Он сам его шил, и я наблюдал за этим, я накладывал повязки на его исколотые швейной иглой пальцы, и тогда он улыбался мне своим изорванным ртом. Я и не заметил, в какой именно момент во мне не осталось отвращения к нему. Во мне не осталось отвращения ни к его залитым чужой кровью рукам, ни к его изуродованному лицу, ни к его противоестественным чувствам. Смысл в том, что для него все происходящее – в порядке вещей, потому что он живет в своем иллюзорном мире Америки 80-х, где у него есть уютный дом с камином в гостиной и я, тот, кого он видит своей благоверной женой. Мне кажется, что воображение Эдди отображается в сепии.  
  
Шаг влево, шаг назад, поворот, шаг влево. Мои движения уродливы и грубы, как и все то, что осталось во мне. Каждый шаг – простреливающая боль в сломанной ноге, и если я не умру в руках безумия, то погибну от заражения крови. Каждый раз, когда я спотыкаюсь, Глускин поддерживает меня своими широкими ладонями, он снисходительно улыбается мне и кладет мою руку себе на плечо, обнимает меня двумя руками и устраивает свою тяжелую голову на моем плече. Из ран на его лице медленно выделяется смесь крови и гноя. Я закрываю глаза и дышу запахом его пыльной одежды. Во мне не осталось надежды и рвения к свободе. Я утопаю во тьме, тьма затекает мне в глотку и заполняет легкие ледяной водой. Безумие обнимает меня со всей нежностью, на какое оно только способно, безумие влюблено в мой невинный образ.  
  
Мы вальсируем в кругу манекенов, головы которых заменены настоящими головами, их вытекшие глаза похожи на белые дорожки слез, и мне кажется, что они следят за нами своими пустыми глазницами. Где-то под потолком жужжат жирные мухи, вторящие «Американскому квартету», и из разодранных животов подвешенных трупов, качающихся в такт музыке, вываливаются мясистые опарыши. Во мне не осталось отвращения ни к чему, это чувство растворилось во мне так же, как плоть растворяется в концентрированной серной кислоте. Эдди кладет ладонь мне на затылок и прижимает меня к своей груди, где-то над моей головой его сиплый голос напевает слова песни.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, дорогая, что я не могу разделить твою боль. Но я разделю с тобой свою жизнь. Мы будем вместе… Навсегда, - я знаю, что он улыбается своими надорванными губами, и в темноте эта улыбка выглядит жутко, но она меня не пугает. Меня не пугает вечность, которую я могу провести в его объятиях. Даже в своем сумасшествии он искренний до последнего слова, временами наши недуги помогают нам заглянуть глубже в себя. И я знаю, что увидел Эдди внутри себя, что увидели внутри себя все мы.  


 

_Около старой водяной мельницы сидит пожилая пара,_  
 _Хоть и прошли годы, их любовь и поныне юна._  
 _Матушка смотрит на папочку глазами, полными света любви._  
 _Она касается его губ, любяще обнимает его в уходящих вечерних тенях,_  
 _Они счастливы настолько, насколько могут быть,_  
 _И такая любовь по мне!_

  
  
Шорох грубой ткани, взметающейся при каждом повороте. Мне уже не мешает ни боль в пробитой ноге, ни скользкие потроха под моими босыми ногами, ни стесняющая движения одежда. Мои мысли сосредоточены на биение чужого сердца, на токе крови в чужом теле. Монотонный стук звучит для меня отсчетом, чужое дыхание - логическим продолжением песни, льющейся из хрипящих в предсмертной судороге динамиков. Раз-два-три-четыре. Шаг вправо, шаг назад, поворот, шаг влево. Это моя точка невозврата, это часть моей судьбы, которую я молчаливо принимаю и разделяю. Во мне не осталось ничего, и я готов присоединиться к этому молчаливому балу мертвецов. Я готов стать мучеником для неписанной иконы безумия.  
  
Теплое дыхание воплощения сумасшествия на моем плече. Смрадное дыхание смерти на моем затылке. Тьма заполняет меня черной, кишащей кладбищенскими червями массой. В моем гробу почти не осталось воздуха, и я закрываю глаза.  
  
\- Так давно я искал тебя, моя дорогая, мною возлюбленная, - Эдди останавливается, обнимает меня за плечи, словно на прощание и, поддерживая сильной рукой под поясницу, наклоняет вниз. Я послушен и покорен, мягок и податлив. Я мученик без права слова. Я возлюбленный мертвец, истлевшие мощи которого будут почитаться ежегодным кровавым празднеством. Я воплощение чужой мечты, с чьего разложившегося лица будут сцеловывать трупный яд. Я слепая жертва, скованная цепями, полная отчаяния и иронии, чей лик будет рисоваться затхлой кровью на стенах обители моего духа.  
  
\- Раздели со мной вечность, стань моей частью, - шепчет Эдди, и кровь шумит в моих ушах, как горная река, я почти не слышу неуместно жизнерадостного голоса Гарри фон Тизера. Надо мной десятки мертвых тел, они льют на меня свои кровавые слезы и протягивают ко мне руки. Они желают забрать меня в свою обитель, и сейчас, поддерживаемый руками Глускина, я разделяюсь между землей и небесами, я вдыхаю застоявшийся воздух этого места, который пахнет горькой плотью.  


 

_Мне нужна такая же, как та,_  
 _Что вышла за доброго, старого отца._  
 _Она была как жемчуг, была у папочки одна,_  
 _Хорошая, старомодная с искренним сердцем,_  
 _Которая будет любить лишь тебя._

  
  
Мне не больно. Мне не страшно. На моей душе - спокойствие младенца, спящего в объятиях любящего отца. В моем рассудке – нарядная гостиная типичного американского семейства 80-х годов, я почти могу расслышать, как трещат поленья в камине, но я не могу отогреть свои коченеющие руки. Мне холодно, смертельно холодно. Жизнь покидает меня. Когда я открываю глаза, я зачарованно смотрю на заточенный штырь, прошивший меня насквозь. Я представляю себе, как изнутри уже начинает растекаться желудочная кислота. По моим губам растекается что-то теплое. Соль и медь, привкус ржавчины и оставленных мечт – моя кровь. На щеках прозрачное, теплое и соленое, как воды Мертвого моря – слезы, не мои слезы. Истрескавшиеся губы прикасаются ко лбу, и я улыбаюсь, искренне и тепло, я отдаюсь смерти не так, как сотни других до меня, я принимаю ее с благодарностью измученного судьбой.  
  
\- Ты мой смысл, мое сердце, что драгоценнее сотен жемчужин, - шепчет Эдди и целует мои холодные, болезненно-белые руки, под которыми витиеватым узором проступают линии вен. Эдди плачет над моим умирающим телом, и сейчас он воплощает собой благодетель и уязвимость, он есть нежность и забота. Он разделяет со мной мою боль, свою жизнь и несбыточное будущее. Он достиг того, к чему стремился в своем безумии – истинных чувств, своего существа.  
  
\- Все будет… хорошо. Я останусь… навсегда, теперь уже навсегда, - с трудом выговариваю я непослушным языком, и с каждым словом штырь все глубже погружается в мое тело. Штырь – мой крест, мое последнее пристанище. Я жертвую собой, ограждая других. Используя последние силы, я поднимаю руку и протягиваю ее к лицу Глускина, он ластится к ней, как старый добрый пес, обнимает мое запястье и целует покрывающуюся пятнами ладонь.  
  
Стоит мне закрыть глаза, как я слышу слишком громкий для этого места звук – треск дерева, грохот выламываемой двери, которая разлетается в щепки. Я дергаюсь, отчего ребристые стенки штыря неприятно впиваются в мое мясо. Открываю глаза и делаю надрывный вдох. Свет фонариков слепит привыкшие ко тьме глаза. Спецназ, они зачищают территорию, уничтожают тьму, искореняют безумие. Опоздали.  
  
\- Матерь божья, вы только взгляните на это! - кричит кто-то, а после кто-то щелкает застежками маски, чтобы выблевать из себя свой армейский паек. Я улыбаюсь, когда-то я тоже был таким, но привыкнуть можно к чему угодно. Эдди вскакивает на ноги и хватается за свою заточку, мне остается безучастно наблюдать за тем, как пули прошивают его тело насквозь, разрывают мышцы и дробят кости. Его поддерживает ненависть. Его поддерживает ярость к тому, что кто-то прервал священный обряд. Глаза, полные слез и крови, против бездушных газовых масок, за которыми прячется панический страх и истерика. Исход очевиден. До того, как он мясным мешком опускается сначала на колени, а после падает, он успевает убить двоих. Свет приближается ко мне, я слышу голоса.  
  
\- Он уже не жилец, снимем его со штыря – сделаем только хуже, а пока мы донесем его до выхода он уже сдохнет, - равнодушие сквозит в голосе говорящих, они искренне соболезнуют мне. Они готовы рыдать над моим телом, не представляя себе того, что еще большая тьма ждет их дальше, что это только начало. Мне не нужна помощь, я уже растворился во тьме и безумии.  
  
\- Там… на столе, - сиплю я и указываю глазами на нужный стол, - записка, отнесите ее моей жене. Я – Вейлон…Парк, - они найдут мою Лизу, найдут моих дорогих сыновей, они должны знать правду, они не должны тешить себя ложными истинами. На столе лежит еще и камера, и я надеюсь на то, что они догадаются прихватить ее с собой. А если нет, то никому не будет суждено узнать о Маунт Мэссив. Когда они наставляют пистолет на голову Эдди, готовые своим контрольным выстрелом поставить точку в его жизни, я напрягаюсь сквозь боль и забытье и вытягиваю руку в умоляющем жесте.  
  
\- Нет… сюда, а потом… идите, забудьте, - шепчу я непослушными губами, и спецназовцу приходится поднести ухо к моим губам, чтобы разобрать мои слова. Они считают меня сумасшедшим, они считают всех нас сумасшедшими, теперь уже не представляющими угрозы сумасшедшими, и они выполняют мою просьбу. Когда тело Глускина подтаскивают ко мне, я трачу последние силы на то, чтобы обнять его руку своими пальцами. Последнее доброе дело, которое я сделаю.  
  
\- Она была как жемчуг… была у папочки… одна. Хорошая, старомодная… с искренним сердцем, которая будет… любить лишь тебя, - пою я фальшивым голосом и кашляю, отплевываясь кровью. Тьма окутывает мой взор. Я чувствую, как Эдди, не рассчитывая, слишком сильно сжимает мою руку в своей руке, как он припадает губами к моим пальцам и поет последнюю строку песни вместе со мной.  
\- Спасибо, - последнее, что слышу я, прежде чем раствориться во тьме с улыбкой на губах.


End file.
